


Between These Walls

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Standing, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Yuuri was desperate now... desperate for release... desperate to be filled... desperate to be fucked... desperate for Viktor..."Maybe we should go to bed?" He suggested between moans."No, Yuuri... I want you right. here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles* weeeeeelllllll, this is hot and heavy. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the Against the Wall chapter for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback on my other works so far <3 I love you guys <3
> 
> Quick reminder that you can also find me crying over Yuuri and Viktor on my tumblr: http://katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com :)

Yuuri was giggling as he stumbled a little out of the taxi. Viktor was following right behind, laughing warmly as well. They couldn't remember what had actually been so funny, but one of them had set the other off and it was hard to stop. Viktor grabbed the back of Yuuri's coat as they struggled to regain composure, Viktor passing way too many rubles to the grumpy driver in haste, before turning back to his fiancé.

"I am _never_ drinking vodka again!" Yuuri exclaimed, though it wasn't entirely convincing.

"Why not?" Viktor whined mockingly, his own breathing starting to still as he grabbed the collars of Yuuri's coat.

"Look at us! We haven't stopped laughing since we left the restaurant!" He was trying to be serious, but he was clearly still amused and struggling not to burst into another fit of hysterics.

"What's wrong with laughing?"

"People will think we're mad!"

"Maybe we are", Viktor said, then kissed him gently.

They were stood directly in front of their apartment building, the air brisk around them and tinting the tips of their ears and noses, both smartly dressed and wrapped up against the cold Russian air. Viktor was wearing his long navy coat with the brass buttons (Yuuri's favourite), and Yuuri his new black coat Viktor had bought him as a "welcome home" present when he moved to St Petersburg.  
They pulled away from each other, and Viktor looked down at Yuuri as if he was the only person in the entire world, before giving him that same wink he had thrown after first showing up in Hasetsu. Yuuri sighed and hit him playfully on the arm as they turned to ascend the stairs into the building.

Yuuri still struggled to believe he lived here. It seemed a lifetime away from his family's traditional inn in Hasetsu, or even the building he and Phichit had lived when they shared a room. The apartment building that Viktor ( _and now him, he had to keep reminding himself_ ) lived in was clean and modern, with white tiles in the foyer that were so sparkling Yuuri felt like he should be slipping off his shoes as soon as he got in the door, as he was accustomed to.  
They walked to the elevator hand in hand, the heat of the building and the vodka in their systems warming their bodies. Viktor thanked Yuuri for paying for the meal they had just come from, to which Yuuri had responded that it was the least he could do, even if he was still trying to work out in his head how expensive it had actually been, not yet fully acquainted with the currency.  
The laughter had died down, but the smiles on the men's faces remained, morphing into pure blissful contentment at each other's company. The elevator doors opened and Viktor entered, pulling Yuuri in after him and into a kiss as the doors closed behind them.

Yuuri wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, the mood changed. Viktor's kiss that had started so lovingly had become hungry, intermittently nibbling on the flesh of Yuuri's lower lip, hands disappearing into Yuuri's coat to grasp his sides. Yuuri allowed himself to be kissed for a few moments, then aggressively pushed Viktor, his back hitting the wall of the elevator hard, and Yuuri stood slightly on his toes to equal their heights. Viktor moaned into his fiancé's mouth, and Yuuri grasped at his scarf to pull him lower to him.  
Yuuri pulled away as the elevator halted, leaving Viktor wide-eyed and his face hanging gorgeously in the same position, in disbelief at the loss of contact as the doors pinged open. Everyone knew they were a couple, but Yuuri was still not a huge fan of public displays of affection, even more so in Russia.

Yuuri strolled out the elevator and made his way toward the front door, pulling his keys from his jacket pocket. He had barely gotten the key in the door as he felt hands on his hips, and Viktor's warm breath in his ear.

" _Stop it_! Someone will see us!" Yuuri protested with a giggle.

"Nobody's here. But I guess you better hurry and open that door just in case."

Yuuri tried, but unlocking the door right now felt like a mammoth task with the entrancing feel of Viktor's touch, his lips ghosting over his earlobe, and hands now firmly planted on his ass. He got it on the second try and they both practically fell through the entrance.  
Viktor had spun Yuuri now to face him, pulling him into a desperate kiss as they walked into the flat, Viktor slamming the door shut behind him as he continued to kiss his love. Now it was his turn to take control, pushing Yuuri back against the wall right next to the door. His mouth moved away from Yuuri's now, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

" _Viktor.._." Yuuri moaned.

Viktor peeled off Yuuri's scarf to expose more of his delicious neck, and then his coat, and then his hands were everywhere. Running up his chest and down, gripping his hips, trailing over his fingertips. As his hands ran back up Yuuri's toned and rippling torso, he began to pull at the shirt buttons, impatiently trying to expose the flesh underneath. He successfully undid the lower half of them, then kneeled to litter feather-light kisses to Yuuri's stomach, his hands grabbing at Yuuri's hips forcefully.

"Viktor... the bedroom is right there..." Yuuri moaned, breathily.

But Viktor didn't respond, now too focused on undoing the fly on Yuuri's expensive black trousers. Yuuri was tenting against them and Viktor was greedily trying to extricate the flesh from the fabric. He was far more impatient than usual today, yearning for his partner's body, not intent on drawing the act out as he sometimes did. Yuuri gasped as Viktor swiftly removed his shaft, and then in one brisk movement, expertly swallowed the length of it.  
There was a noisy thud as Yuuri slammed his head back against the wall, jolting at the sudden sensation.

"Oh _GOD_ , Viktor!"

His palms flattened on the wall behind him, wishing for something to grasp, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyeballs began to roll back in his head.

Viktor's tongue expertly worked Yuuri's cock, running flat up the underside, then flicking up as he reached the tip, and twirling around the head before his he swiftly moved back down, taking the entire length and allowing Yuuri to dip into his throat.  
Yuuri's hand had inadvertently moved to his fiancé's head, his fingers weaving into his beautiful silver hair and tugging. He took control of the movement now, pulling Viktor onto him at the pace he wanted, and Viktor followed obediently, humming gorgeously into Yuuri's skin. Yuuri had stopped caring long ago about the embarrassment that had initially arisen when he held onto Viktor like this, now allowing himself to fully fuck his face with abandon.  
Yuuri looked down at this partner, deciding he was wearing entirely too many layers, and pulled him off his length and up from his knees, into a deep and passionate kiss. He began to strip him of his clothes, his scarf and coat being tossed carelessly on the floor to the side of them. Yuuri adeptly and swiftly unbuttoned Viktor's shirt, and began to trace his fingers over the waves of his muscles as Viktor once again dived for Yuuri's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. His right hand lightly trailed down Viktor's stomach, and he began to palm Viktor's hardness over his trousers, eliciting a pleasured gasp from the older man.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, looking him directly in the eyes. Yuuri was heavy-lidded, wanting, and a little confused at the intent look in Viktor's eyes.   
Then, Viktor raised his hand to his face, plunging two fingers into his own mouth suggestively. He lapped at his fingers, coating them in saliva, then pulled the out of his mouth deliciously slowly. Yuuri nearly came at the sight. Well, the sight, _and_ the knowledge of what was about to occur.  
Viktor pushed himself forward into his fiancé once again, this time in a slow press of lips, but Yuuri - almost subconsciously - parted his legs. And then... there it was... Viktor's slicked fingers finding his entrance immediately. Yuuri's mouth opened wide into a moan, and Viktor took advantage, thrusting his tongue into the space as one finger simultaneously breached Yuri's opening. It slid in easily, Yuuri's muscles completely relaxed with the pure arousal that waved over him from Viktor's touch, and Viktor quickly followed up with the second.

" _Yes..._ ", Yuuri breathed out, his head spinning.

His fiancé took this as assent to touch more, and curled his fingers, thrusting them into Yuuri harder and faster.

Everything was too much.

Viktor was moaning in his ear, his hard length pressed into his hip, his fingers skilfully fucking him and connecting with that tight bundle of nerves inside of him with each thrust, and Yuuri was desperate now... desperate for release... desperate to be filled... desperate to be _fucked_... desperate for Viktor...

"Maybe we should go to bed?" He suggested between moans.

"No, Yuuri... I want you _right. here_."

Viktor looked directly into Yuuri's eyes, wantonly as he slid his fingers out.

"Stay there." He commanded, then walked away toward the bedroom.

Yuuri turned his attention to himself now, stroking his dick lazily, wanting to keep the momentum for Viktor's return. Not that that would have been a problem. Even if Yuuri had been the type to easily lose arousal, there's no way that it would wane for long with Viktor around.   
Yuuri couldn't believe his luck. Not only was the man he had idolised for half his life his coach, his fiancé, his lover... he was gorgeous, attentive, insatiable, unrelenting... and _unbelievable_ in bed.  
His eyes were closed, focused on his own touch, but he heard Viktor's footsteps cross the wooden floor and close the distance between them, his lips once again resting close to his ear.

"You look _exquisite_ right now, Yuuri", he purred lowly.

Yuuri opened his eyes. Viktor had already readied himself, but he had tossed the lube on their coats next to them anyway (just in case).

"So tell me: do you want to continue yourself, or would you like something else?"

Viktor's head cocked to the side, teasingly. He was too much. He needed this man. He needed him right now.

"Viktor... fuck me. I want you to _fuck me_... right here."

Viktor pushed against Yuuri, both of them buckling slightly at the sensation of their lengths slotting together. Viktor kissed his gorgeous fiancé hard, their tongues circling and igniting the flame of desire in his stomach, and when Yuuri moaned against him, he quickly pulled his hands behind Yuuri's thighs and wrapped his legs around him, pushing against the wall for leverage.

"Oh, _yes_!"

Viktor positioned himself, then slid into Yuuri's warmth, drawing out deep guttural moans from both men. Yuuri had been a virgin before Viktor, but they had soon discovered that Yuuri was surprisingly easily readied for this, and Viktor loved it. Most of the time their lovemaking was slow, with lots of kissing and teasing and reciprocal foreplay, but on nights like this... nights where they craved each other... where they couldn't wait... Yuuri was ready so quickly, and Viktor could take him with only the minimal of teasing of his fingers.

They had never done _this_ , though.

Yuuri couldn't help but think of what they must have looked like to anyone who were to come in: Viktor had him pushed up against their wall, his cock buried deep inside of Yuuri, who was curled around Viktor, grasping his shoulders, their clothes abandoned around them. Yuuri was silently thankful for Viktor's upper body strength now, in a completely different way to that which he had been when they agreed Viktor would do the lifts for their pair skate.  
Viktor was moving agonisingly slowly, and Yuuri knew that he was waiting for him. Although Viktor could drive him wild, his primary concern was always Yuuri... his comfort, his consent, his pleasure... and it was just one more thing on the long list of things for Yuuri to love about Viktor Nikiforov.

" _Take me_ , Viktor."

That's all that his fiancé needed, and now Viktor was pounding into him and crushing their lips together in a frantic kiss. Sweat was already beading on Viktor's fringe, and Yuuri was already worked up from Viktor's mouth and fingers. He knew that neither of them would be lasting long this evening.  
Viktor liked to constantly change pace. One minute he would be thrusting into Yuuri hard, filling him completely, and the next he would be moving in and out painfully slowly, making Yuuri crave him deep within his core. Viktor's hips were rolling in a beautiful movement that was hitting Yuuri just right, and he allowed his head to fall back against the wall.

"Yuuri, I'm so close... but I want to make you come..."

Yuuri clenched. Viktor whimpered.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

Even as he said it, Viktor knew it was a lie. Yuuri Katsuki knew exactly what he was doing.

Viktor fucked him harder now, intending it to be a punishment, but Yuuri moaned out louder in pleasure. Yuuri's hands slid down his back now, over his shoulder blades, then down over the curves of his ass. He gripped on to it as if for dear life, and Viktor was suddenly unwinding. Yuuri was clenching around him again as Viktor drove into him rigorously, and now Yuuri's breathing was stuttering... something he always did when he was close to the edge.

"Oh... _Viktor_... right there..."

Everything was on fire... every touch was electric... both of them were coming undone... moaning... no, yelling...

"Yuuri... _my Yuuri!_ "

Viktor gave one more sharp thrust and a shout of Yuuri's name caught in his throat as his dick pulsed, spilling deep into Yuuri's hole. Yuuri quickly brought his hand round and in between them, stroking himself quickly as he felt Viktor's dick throb inside him, and then he was coming, moaning louder than he ever had as his come splattered between their bodies, mixing with the sweat that dripped down both men's chests.

They were panting, Yuuri was pretty sure his back was glued to the wall behind him, Viktor's fringe plastered to his forehead, Yuuri's arms slung around Viktor's shoulders as his fiancé kept him held up, and they looked deep into each other's eyes, neither of them daring to move.

"God, I love you, Viktor." Yuuri panted.

"I love you too, Katsuki Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: Viktor and Yuuri are NOT drunk in this fic. They had one shot of vodka at the end of their meal at Viktor's insistence because Yuuri hadn't had it before.


End file.
